


Poem of the widow

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A Black Widow based poem I came up with.





	Poem of the widow

She carries herself like a goddess and fights like a warrior all the same.

It's been a long time in her mind since the day she turned her life around. 

She's a soldier in her own way.

Superhero, saving the world, time and time again.

Dressing in the absence before each mission.

Bad guys beware, that dangerous beauty with bright red hair.

Knives and glocks, lucky arrow necklace.

Sometimes maybe she can be a little reckless.

No need to rest, when it comes to kicking ass, she's the best.

She's got the know how to get around all those firewalls.

When it comes to foes, she's the one to call.

Through their defenses in no time at all.

Master of disguise, she will fight, fight, fight.

Kicking ass until the bad guys wanna cry.


End file.
